seanmorgan_nextgen_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
In The Walls
Fri, July 8th, 2016 - 11:32 a.m. They're everywhere now, following me... Hunting me... I knew I shouldn't have looked for them... In the corners of the walls, where three points come together... They're invisible most of the time, harmless, unseen, simply background noise, edited out by the brain, but... If you look long enough, you can see them... And they can see you... Whatever you do, don't look for them!!!! Trust me, you can't handle them!! The sight alone is enough to... Sat, July 9th, 2016 - 2:11 p.m. I have to go. I have to run. They keep finding me, and I'm running out of places to hide... I have to go somewhere they can't find me... Of course, I could let them find me, but... I don't know what they'll do to me if they do find me... and I don't want to find out... The time I have is growing shorter now. This time, it was just over a day... When this all started, a few months ago, I could hide for days at a time...I dare not hide near other people... I've learned that lesson the hard way... They only get themselves killed... I have yet to meet others who have seen them, but... On the off chance that there are others, and they can see this, he warned... If you want to survive, follow these rules... 1. Don't go out at night. It'll only get you killed. They move freely at night, unseen, and unheard. People go missing all the time, especially at night. If you must move at night, wear all black, and move as fast as possible. In large crowds of people, it makes it harder for them to notice you. 2. When moving during the day, and especially at night, NEVER find yourself alone in a room. It helps to have a dog, car, or bird of prey with you. They can see them, and alert you when they are near. 3. Cars are a bad idea. Right, cramped spaces, planes, boats, they're perfect traps for these things. 4. Never, and I mean NEVER go to the police, or to other people. Avoid therapists especially. These things are clever, you have a better chance of winning the lottery than getting them to understand, and even then, they'll just get killed. 5. Get good at medical related things. You'll no doubt have an injury every now and then, you'll need to avoid hospitals to survive, it's only natural that you'll have to sow yourself up on your own. 6. Cardio. You'll be running a lot, you'll need to formulate a routine that you can do during your safe times. Remember, these things sleep most of the day, as long as you're outside, aware, and alert, you should be fine. 7. Avoid the eye. If you ever come to a close call, or get cornered by these things, above all, avoid the eye. It seems to hypnotize. Be weary of people you've known for longer than a week, they've probably been hypnotized by them at least once. From what I gather, they feed on dreams, desires, and emotions. It takes about a week for them to influence someone's thoughts. Be gone by then, or risk death. That's pretty much it. If they get any of their three tentacles on you, you're as good as dead. A grip like iron, they can crush none. Even a sting is enough to have you bedridden for months. If you do survive though... Well, God help you... I've got to go... Night will be here soon... I must pick up supplies and rest... and pray they don't wake early again tomorrow...